The Biting Stones of Beacon Fell
by Undergargle
Summary: The Doctor receives a distress call from Earth and finds himself on Beacon Fell. But who called him? What is wrong with the ground? And what does it all have to do with the two youngsters he finds there?


So I've been rewatching Doctor Who and it coincided with a trip to Beacon Fell and this idea was born. Still trying to get back into writing so I figured this is as good a place as any to start. Apologies for anything a little clumsy, I'm very out of practice. Future chapters will be up whenever I get around to them haha.

Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

Simon was scowling- not that he was particularly chirpy to begin with. But several hours in a car, on the hottest day of the year, with two bickering siblings had dragged his mood down to depths that had never before been seen on a seventeen year old. The sunlight did nothing to nudge the dark cloud that hovered over him away as they trudged along the rocky path, heading for the summit of Beacon Fell.

"Come on," urged his dad, several yards ahead. Simon reluctantly hurried his steps, hands still thrust deep in the pockets of his hoodie. He was far too warm but too stubborn to take it off, ignoring the sweat that beaded on his forehead. His brother and sister had run on ahead and were out of sight amongst the trees, although their shouts of laughter could be heard echoing back as they played tag.

"By the look on your face," Simon's dad began as they fell into step together, "you'd think I'd dragged you to a sci-fi convention."

Simon cringed as his dad laughed. His attempts at bonding were embarrassing at best, his jokes at how little they had in common far too forced.

"It's not my sort of thing, that's all," Simon muttered.

"Me neither," his dad admitted, seemingly oblivious. "But it does Jake and Annie good to get out of the city."

Simon made a vague noise of agreement.

"Ouch, hang on, something in my shoe."

Simon slowed but didn't stop. Behind him, he could hear his dad hopping about, presumably with one shoe off. He turned his gaze to the trees, trying to spot his siblings.

"Dad?" he called, suddenly aware he couldn't hear them any more. "Where are the kids? Dad?"

Turning, he found the path behind him empty. He scoured the trees, trying to see if he was leant up against one but saw no sign.

"Dad?" he called again, goosebumps prickling at his arms. "Dad, this isn't funny!"

The fear in his voice was embarrassing but it was so silent and he was so suddenly alone…

A scream- a shrill, familiar little girl's scream.

"Annie!" Simon bellowed, turning and sprinting into the trees.

"Help!" came Jake's voice, terrified, from up ahead.

Sunlight dazzled him where it came through the branches, gloom blinding him where it didn't, but he ran on, dodging roots, stumbling on inclines. After a minute or two he burst from the trees on the other side and looked wildly around, trying to digest what he was seeing.

Annie stood on the other side of a rocky path, tears running down her stunned face. Jake stood in the centre of the path, screaming for help, completely immobilised as rocks- honest to God _rocks_ \- swirled around his head, lifted by some invisible force.

"Simon, help!" Jake begged, catching sight of him. "What's happening?"

Simon swallowed, his heart hammering against his ribs.

"Just stop panicking," he said, forcing his voice calm. "Both of you," he added, glancing at Annie. Then he held out one trembling hand. "Jake, walk toward me."

"I can't," Jake sobbed.

"Try," Simon urged. "Just… just duck under those things and come-"

Before he could finish his sentence, one of the rocks flew toward him, too fast for him to react. There was a piercing pain in his outstretched hand as it clamped onto him. He heard Annie scream but he was already moving, throwing his body around and slamming his hand into a tree trunk. The stone released him but the pain was intense, both from the bite and the blow.

Then he realised Annie was screaming for a different reason. More stones now flew up from the ground, closing in around Jake. Within moments he was lost in the swarm. Simon began to scream too, yelling for him to move, to get out of the way, but it was too late. One-by-one they fell out of formation, revealing the empty space where his brother had stood just a few moments before.

There was no time to register his loss, for at that moment the stones turned to him.

He gasped.

Each had a large seam across it, jagged edges rising from the split almost like teeth... But it couldn't be.

Then, they grinned.


End file.
